You Snooze, You Lose A David Cook Songfic
by k o 0 l k a T
Summary: Based on Avril Lavigne's song complicated. I honestly had no idea what category or sub-category to put this in, so sorry. Anyways, enjoy!


This one-shot is based on Avril Lavigne's song Sk8ter Boi, with a Kristy Lee/David C

_This one-shot is based on Avril Lavigne's song Sk8ter Boi, with a Kristy Lee/David C. /OOC shipping _Hey that rhymed! _Please review! Please, don't kill me if it's horrible. It's my first song-fic Syesha will be replaced with the OOC, Jessie here. Please don't hate me, Syesha fans. I love her, too!_

**He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?**

David comes into the new room which everyone calls the

"_Hang-out_' he knows most of the other contestants and all

Are very amazing! Two girls walk in the room. And one

Shone out like a star. The blonde with long-haired, later he

Knew was named Kristy Lee Cook. And the brunette with

Wavy hair was Jessie Revell. David walks up to the two,

"I'm David." He says to Kristy. "I'm Kristy." She says. They

Shake hands and didn't let go, "Hello? I'm Jessie." Jessie says,

Breaking the ice. She has had a crush on David since she first

Saw him. But only Kristy caught his attention. They looked at

Each other and Jessie rolled her eyes, threw her head back and groaned.

**He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say?**

It was David's turn to perform, and he brought his left-handed

Guitar with the initials A.C. on them. He rocked out and even

Threw his pick at the audience. Which one girl caught and she

Swooned. At the end, the judges loved it. Then it was Kristy's

Turn. She was all graceful and only Randy and Paula liked her.

Jessie, who was amazing, was adored by all three judges. When

She went backstage, she frowned as David and Kristy laughed and

Talked. Little David walked past her, whispering. "Cook Cootie-alert,

Wish me luck. Jess!" and patted her shoulder. Jessie forced to smile

For little David's sake.

**He wanted her; she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well.**

David turns around to make sure that Kristy or Jessie or any of the girls

Weren't listening while he talked with Little David, Michael and Jason. "I

Think I'm falling for her. I just don't think she likes me." David whispers,

"Well, Cookie. You'll just have to wait. I mean, she might like you, too."

Michael says, putting an arm around David. At the same time, the girls

Were talking about David. "David's really cute, isn't he?" Ramiele squeaks,

"I thought you treat him as if he was you're big brother." Kristy says, "What?

You jealous?" Carly teases, playfully elbowing Kristy. _Duh!_ Kristy thought but said,

Rather loudly, "No! Oh, my God! Carly, why would you even think that?" she

Says.

**But all of her friends, stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy**

**Clothes**

Kady Mallow heaves a sigh, "Good because I really think that David's a very nice

Guy and he has an amazing voice and he has a huge sense of humor. But his clothes?

Yeah, 1970's much! Please! If I see him wear one more leather jacket the size

Of a bear, I'm gonna puke!" Kady says rudely. Jessie got angry with this, "Please!

You're just jealous that he actually gets to wear jackets. Unlike you who…eh…

Never mind." Jessie looks at Kady's very revealing halter top.

**He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy. He wasn't**

**Good enough for her**

It had been weeks and it was finally the Top 12 night. Say bye-bye

To Kady and Asia'h! David got in, so did Jessie and Kristy. Amanda,

Carly, Ramiele, David Hernandez, David Archuleta, Michael, Chikeze,

Brooke and Jason also got in. In the Hang-out room, also known as

The Coca-Cola/Dressing/Make-up/Napping room (Jason and Jessie

Being the ultimate sleepers), everyone partied. That was the time

David asked Kristy out, "No!" Kristy says flatly and leaves, leaving

David standing in shock. "Hey, David. Come on! It's a time for partying,

Don't pull that face." Jessie says, pouting. David's frown vanished

And was replaced with a smile as he saw Jessie's adorable face. "That's

The David I know." She says, and hugs him.

**She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space**

**She needed to come back down to earth**

Kristy looks at the mirror to check herself out. And sees David and

Jessie hugging. She was kind of disappointed. But she was so

Nervous when David asked her out, the word 'no' just came out of her

Mouth. And she regret that she said so. David and her wasn't as close

As usual. And Jessie and David were glued to each other, almost literally

There's never a time when they aren't hugging, playing PSP, making

A joke or, heck, sleeping on the couch together! At Mariah Carey Night. Kristy

Says bye-bye. Jessie got very emotional and cried her eyes out. But she

Hugged David not Kristy. She said bye to her friends and to David without

Even telling him her true feelings

**Five years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, she's all alone**

**. Five Years Later .**

David ended up winning American Idol with David Archuleta as runner-up

And Jessie in the third place. Before Jessie left, much to Kristy's horror,

David proposed to her right infront of the whole world. After five months,

They got wed. In the reception, that's when Kristy found her own special

Man. Right now, Eric – Kristy's husband – was out of town for a business trip

And she was all alone in the house, feeding their five-week old baby, Trint.

**She turns on T.V., guess who she sees? Skater Boy rockin' up MTV**

Kristy puts the baby in the crib and turns on the television. "_You'll always_

_Be a part of me…I'm part of you indefinitely. Girl don't you know you can't_

_Escape me, ooh darling 'cuz you'll always be my baby…_" were the first words

Kristy heard. MTV was on and David was singing his hit song "_Always Be_

_My Baby"_ Kristy' mouth hung open. He was much more hotter than the last

Time she saw him! But there was a new twist to the song, Jessie and David

Made a new version of the song by making it a duet. Kristy picks up

The phone immediately

**She calls up her friends, they already know. And they've all got**

**Tickets to see his show. She tags along, stands in the crowd**

**Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

"Guys, David's got a show tonight." Kristy announces to her friends,

"We know, Kris. And you're timing's perfect. Carly, Brooke and I have

One last ticket and I was about to invite you to see the show. Wanna

Come?" Ramiele says on the other line, "I would but my baby—." Kristy

Starts. Apparently, they were on speaker phone because Carly laughs

And says, "God! Wouldn't it be nice if there was a service to help you with that?

Like nannies or babysitters. And they'd only cost about 10 an hour.

Gosh, whoever will be able to think of that would be a genius, right?" Carly

Says sarcastically. "Very funny. All right, fine. I'll hire a nanny and I'll see the show."

Kristy says, "Delight!" Brooke says and Kristy hangs up and phones a nanny.

The show was amazing; there were a lot of fans! Kristy and the others walk

Up to the front row seats. David walks up the stage to the left singing, "_We were_

_As one, babe. For a moment in time. And it seemed everlasting. That you would_

_Always be mine_." then from the other side of the stage, Jessie comes in,

"_Now you wanna be free. So I'm letting you fly. 'Cuz you know in my heart, babe._

_Our love will never die. No."_ and they sung, everyone were screaming. Kristy looks

Up at David. If only she had said yes, maybe she'll be married to him. If only

She said yes, then maybe she'll be singing with him.

**He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy. He wasn't good enough**

**For her.**

Kristy remembered the time he asked her out.

"_No!" and she ran off. David was left standing there with a frown._

**Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar. Does you're**

**Pretty face see what he's worth?**

She should have said yes! He was always good to her. Jessie

Walks out of the stage after she kissed David and David rocked

Out, performing Dream Big. "_''Cuz if you don't dream big, what's_

_The use of dreaming if you don't have faith there's no worth in_

_Believing it takes. One hope to make the stars worth reaching for_

_So reach out for something more_!" he sings. His gaze turns to Kristy,

Who waves at him. He smiles but snapped his gaze away from her within

Two seconds.

**Sorry, girl but you missed out. Well, tough luck that boy's mine now**

Brooke, Carly, Ramiele and Kristy went backstage. Where they were

Immediately greeted by a tight squeeze by David, Jessie, Jason and

All the other contestants. "How's your baby, Kristy?!" Jessie says

Excitedly. "Oh, she's fine—whose is that?" Kristy asks nervously as

David hands Jessie a beautiful baby girl. "Oh, it's Rose. Our baby."

Jessie says excitedly, " 'Our' as in…" Kristy points at David and

Jessie. "Duh, we're married aren't we? It's only appropriate for us

To have a child." Jessie says, David puts a finger on Rose's nose,

Who takes his finger into her mouth and drench it with saliva, "Bad

Baby!" David laughs. "She's so cute!" Ramiele says. "I could eat her

Up!" Carly says pinching the baby's cheeks softly. "I could babysit her

For you when you two go out on your concert." Brooke says, "Are you sure?"

And just like Kristy's and David's first meeting, instead of Jessie being the one

Ignored, it was Kristy.

**We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends**

"All right, mama Brookie. Hey, can you put Rosaline to her crib and

Let's watch our wedding video!" Jessie says. The others hadn't seem

Their wedding video because everyone were busy and it only took

Until now for them to see. Great for Kristy. The last thing she needed

Was for a stupid video to relive the day when David was officially unavailable.

Just great. As everyone watched, some laughed at the after-party. Wherein,

Michael did that cute dance. Jessie and David looked at each other and held

Hands. Kristy let out her breath and looked at them with painful eyes

**Too bad that you couldn't see. See the man that boy could be.**

**There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside.**

"_Kady Mallow heaves a sigh, "Good because I really think that David's a very nice_

_Guy and he has an amazing voice and he has a huge sense of humor. But his clothes?_

_Yeah, 1970's much! Please! If I see him wear one more leather jacket the size_

_Of a bear, I'm gonna puke!" Kady says rudely. Jessie got angry with this, "Please!_

_You're just jealous that he actually gets to wear jackets. Unlike you who…eh…_

_Never mind." Jessie looks at Kady's very revealing halter top._" Kristy

Remembered that day. And she regretted it.

**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?  
**

**. Flash Back .**

"No, no, no, no, no, awww!" Jessie jumps from her seat on the couch.

Seventh week. The camera crew was in the Hang-out room and were

Asking a question, apparently a behind-the-scenes clip. They walked up

To Jessie and a triumphant-looking David. The camera guy asked, "So,

If you had a superpower what would it be?" Jessie looks at the camera. Kristy

Was listening to her MP3. "The only superpower I'd like to have is to beat David

Cook in a PSP game. I swear, it would take Superman, Batman, Spiderman,

Wonder Woman, whatever '-man' you could think of to beat him. He's such

An addict!" Jessie says, David laughs and hits her shoulder. "Ouch! What? It's

True!" she says.

**We are inlove, haven't you heard. How we rock each other's world**

"Breakfast is ready—David! DON'T EAT THAT!" Jessie drops the spatula

She was holding when David reached for a spoon and ate a chunk of meat

On a plate, his face reddened and soon, he dashed for the refrigerator and

Drank water from the pitcher, Little David was laughing while he ate a Spanish

Omelet and Carly had spat coffee on the table as she can't help her laughter.

"I should have warned you that aside from the fact that the meat is hot

Right off the stove, I drenched it in chili." Jessie says, "Yeah? Go out with me."

David said, it was more of a demand. "You know what I'll say." Jessie says. _Please_

_Say no, please say no_. Kristy thought as she ate a spoonful of noodles. Little

David was on his second plate of Spanish Omelet. "What?" David asks Jessie,

"Of course!" she smiled and right in front of everyone, David lifted her by the waist

And hugged her. "Careful! I'm like a toothpick! I'm easily snapped!" she laughs.

Jason rolls his eyes at them and smiles while he practiced his song for Mariah

Carrey night.

**. End Of Flash Back .**

**I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy. I'll be backstage after the**

**Show**

"Guys, five minutes." The producer said, "Sure. Umm, I'll be backstage after this

Okay, David?" Jessie tells David who nods as she went back on stage to perform

Her last song.

**I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote. About a girl you used to know**

"I'll be in the studio and check out our recording with the song we wrote."

Jessie bids everyone bye and kisses David. Kristy could sink in her guilt

Thinking of her karma.

_Thanks, sorry if I cut you short. I ran out of ideas. Please do review!_


End file.
